User blog:Raging Blast/Newest Reviews!!! New Rating and more!
Rating This is the rating of this review.I will rate as good as I can. NOTE:This ratings are transformations compared to Xorcai's power in my Dragon Ball Z : NS *Full-Powered Super Saiyan 3-You could beat Xorcai in no time at all ! *Ascended Super Saiyan 3-Best of the best ! *Gotenks *SSJ transformation* ''-Amazing !!! I like it *Uub *Majin's Awakening*-Woow.... *Super Saiyan 3 *Full Power*-Great *Piccolo *Max. Power*-Really god! *Super Saiyan 3-Ok *Bran *SSJ ''transformation*-Not even mediocre *Super Saiyan 2 *Max. Power*-Have some good elements. *Super Saiyan 2-You might beat Cell :P *Super Saiyan 1 *Max. Power*-I wouldn't read it *Super Saiyan 1-Really,really poor *False Super Saiyan-Uuumm,why did you visited this site? Reviews Dragon Ball ST-Good! One of the best on this site,still,I don't like it being to dark (I said that over a 1.000.000 times but what can I do?) I'm sure a Super Saiyan 6 would beat Xorcai,but the whole fanfic? Rate: Uub *Majin's Awakening*-Woow.... Dragon Ball XT-I like it! Story is good.I most like the Z saga.Only thing that I don't like is Picceta.How could Piccolo and Vegeta fuse with Metamoran fusion? They are too diff. EDIT: Wait,only Goku and Vegeta in the tournament? That's bad Rate: Gotenks *SSJ ''transformation* ''-Amazing !!! I like it Dragon Ball XT: Saiyan Battles-It is good,but not finished.Not as good as the fan-fic. Rate: Piccolo *Max. Power*-Could be better Dragon Ball XT Budokai-No characters and game modes.Pooor..... Rate: Super Saiyan 2-You might beat Cell :P Dragon Ball DA-Great,awesome! I like it,and all specials and more... Rate: Ascended Super Saiyan 3-Best of the best Dragon Ball SA: Saiyans Ascension-Good,and makes sence. Rate: Super Saiyan 3 *Full Power*-Great Dragon Ball AP-I like it.Most the Ultra Buu saga Rate: Super Saiyan 3 *Full Power*-Great Dragon Ball NS-My first fan-fic.I don't like it much,I got bored of writing it. Rate: Piccolo *Max. Power*-Could be better Dragon Ball TW-Good,but there are grammar mistakes and some styling help is needed.I can't wait to see what happens with Imitate! Rate: Piccolo *Max. Power*-Could be better (Only because of bad grammar and styling) Dragon Ball GT: Transformation 2-Impressive game! I like the playable characters and featured battles. Rate: Uub *Majin's Awakening*-Woow.... Dragon Ball Ultimate The Movie: Battle of the Saiyans-Meh...Nothing great,and kind of short for a movie. Rate: Super Saiyan 2-You might beat Cell :P TW:Comet Annihilation-The movie is really good.The funny thing is that i readed it before SuperFusion asked me for.Good story but some gramatical errors. Rate: Super Saiyan 3 *Full Power*-Great Dragon Ball AP-Universal Warriors!-I agreed to review this game because it impressed me! I love the stage-tricks and many characters.You did a fantastic job,Jenjie! Rate: Gotenks *SSJ ''transformation* ''-Amazing !!! I like it Dragon Ball DL-It is nice,I like the idea of story saga. Between Super Saiyan 3 *Full Power*-Great and Uub *Majin's Awakening*-Woow.... Dragon Ball:VN-Good,I like the story,but It could be way better:) Edit:Story,grammar and much more fixes Piccolo *Max. Power*-Really god! Please give me feedback and ask for more! Category:Blog posts